The Next Generation of Naruto
by BulletNumberOne
Summary: It's about the life of the Naruto kids. Sasuke's kids, Naruto's kids. I am putting SasuHina moments so it's not all about the kids
1. Chapter 1: My name is Kisho Uchiha

**Kay first story here so if I need to improve on anything tell me. But not like, 'just rewrite the whole thing over again and start with a new idea' cause that is not help lol. Plus I don't have spellcheck so it is going to be a little bit whack. **

Iruka glared up from his book and threw it. The book smacked a sleeping kid with black hair over the head. He bloted up.

"I'm up?!" Shouted the boy. The girls giggled making him blush and laugh innocently.

"You know Kisho if you ACTUALLY stay awake you would be able to pass." A vein throbbed on the Umino's head.

Kisho laughed. "Well I might be able to stay awake if you're class wasn't so boring." The vein throbbed more.

"A week's detentions, Uchiha!" Iruka shouted and put a sticky note on Kisho's forehead. Everyone laughed including Kisho.

-Couple Hours Later- (Kisho's POV)

My name is Kisho Uchiha from the great Uchiha clan. My father is Sasuke Uchiha. And if you think I'm abnormaly smart like my father you are gravely wrong...

(Normal POV)

Kisho walked up to his house and it automaticly slid open. The boy looked up then looked down to the side. Uchiha Sasuke was standing there with his usual cold mask.

"Why are you late...?" Kisho sighed and pushed past his father. He headed straight for the stairs. Sasuke ran to him.

"Answer -."

"Detention!" Kisho yelled. The older Uchiha nodded.

"How long?" He said in a emotionless tone

"A week."

"Fine." Sasuke turned and left. Kisho walked up the stairs and opened the door to a women putting clothes into the dressers. Kisho smiled and his face lightined up a bit.

"Hey Hinata." Hinata smiled wide at him and put the last article of clothing.

"Hello Kisho how was school." Kisho sighed making the Hyuga blink. Kisho laid on the bed and Hinata kissed his forehead knowing what it was.

"Don't worry, you're almost done and you won't have to deal with Iruka anymore." She smiled and stood up. Kisho blinked then sat up.

"Hey, Hinata can you help me with my homework tonight?" He blinked. Hinata giggled and nodded.

"More then happy too." Said Hinata and she went down the stairs. Two boys ran up and started jumping up and down.

"What are we having for dinner?!" They shouted.

"How-."

"About-."

"Candy!." The yelled in unison at the last part. Hinata laughed.

"No boys we're having steak." She started walking again and patted one of the boy's head. He had dark brown hair. Sasuke was in the kitchen and choked down two pills.

"Sasuke...he's just a kid." "He's not perfect." She put a hand on his far shoulder and pressed herself into him rubbing his arm.

"I know it's just he's an Uchiha." "The heir no less!" Sasuke turned to her and Hinata frowned slightly. "I don't exsept him to be prefect. To get the best grades but I actually want to see a B or C on his report card." Hinata sighed and grabbed four plates from the shelf.

"I think you need to cut the practice down." She whispered and turned to him.

"That's why he's falling asleep so much in school!" Her voice rose slightly.

"He might be your spitting image but he is not you." Hinata grabbed the plates and started setting the table leaving the adult Uchiha dumbfounded for a couple of secounds.

"I know-." Hinata glared softly at Sasuke.

"No you don't." "You only notice Kisho's flaws." She grabbed a some cups.

"You bearly see Akito and Ritsuka for what they CAN do." She shoke her head. "Ritsuka may not have any charka but he is fabulous at running for his age." "And Akito is great at throwing weapons." Sasuke stared at the counter. Hinata walked over to him and wrapped her arms behind him.

"All I'm saying is maybe you should give them all a bit of slack." Hinata sighed along with Sasuke.

"How are you always so posstive...?" He whispered making her giggle.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Riiko Ozara

**_Sorry about chapter 2 before I didn't realize it did that and yeah it pissed me off cause I wrote alot lol well here's the re-write. -sighs and anime crys-_**

* * *

**xXx Time SkipxXx (8 Days Later) **

**Kisho was walking down his normal walk. **

**"Hey!" Kisho blinked and turned around. A girl who looked like Tenten came running up to him. She wore a black chinesse shirt with silver sleeves and black pants. She didn't have her headband and her eyes were the byukugon. Kisho smiled. **

**"Hey Rin." Rin panted a bit and smiled back with a bit of dirt on her face and her clothes dripping wet. Kisho looked her up and down and laughed. **

**"What did you do now?" Rin blushed a little and put her hand behind her head. She laughed innocently. **

**"Um...Just the usual beat Minato into a plup." Kisho laughed then they both started walking toghter. **

**"Should of guessed it he trys to win a fight against you and you murder him." Rin faced him a bit and winked with her tongue out. **

**"Yeppers!" Kisho laughed lightly. **

**"Stupid Uzamaki should know better then to mess with a Hyuga!" She put a number two sign with her hand up. Making Kisho smile again. **

**"You don't even use the Byukugon only your weapons." Rin shurgged at this but kept smiling. They both walked in silence for a few minutes not knowing what else to say to the other. **

**"So, hows Hinata and Sasuke going?" She asked out of the blue. Kisho shrugged.**

**"Hinata's been trying to keep him from going crazy with my last progress report." Rin shoke her head. **

**"God, Kisho!" "You know how to do the crap!" "How can you fail?!" Kisho grinned and faces her. **

**"I actually got an A." Rin looked up and everywhere. He blinked. **

**"What are you doing?" Asked Kisho. **

**"Making sure pigs arn't flying and the sky is falling." Kisho's world went gloom and he bent his head forward. **

**"Thanks Rin..." She laughed and patted his back. **

**"You can't blame me!" "So who did you cheat off of?" Kisho crossed his arms and huffed. **

**"How low do you think I am?" "I Kisho Uchiha do not-." Rin smirked and cut in. **

**"Taki let you cheat off him didn't he." Kisho laughed innocently. **

**"Well...only on some of the tests and homeworks." Rin smiled and rolled her eyes. **

**Before they knew it both were at the Uchiha mansion. Kisho slid open the door. **

**"Coming?" He asked her and she nodded. **

**"Duh whenever do I NOT come over on Fridays." They laughed and took off their shoes and walked into the kitchen. **

**"Hinata?" He blinked looking everywhere. ****Hinata came out of the laundry room just a little ways from the kitchen part and just before the entrance to the backyard. She smiled at Rin. **

**"Hello Rin." Rin smiled big.**

**"Hey Hinata." Kisho pointed outside and started walking like a retarted person. **

**"To the training grounds!" Rin started running outside then he did and they both battled to get out the door. Hinata smiled and rolled her eyes. **

**

* * *

**

**"Sasuke, do you have any idea how much trouble your son causes!" Tsunade shouted with her eyes glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke just shrugged. **

**"A large amount?" Tsunade sighed. **

**"Yes, a very large amount." She took a sip of the saki she had left. A faint blush was on her face from it. **

**"So you called me down to tell me that?" Tsunade's voice became strong and less tipsy. **

**"Nope, I called you down to check out this girl." Tsunade held out a small folder with a picture of a girl on it. She had black hair in a bowl shaped hair cut like Hinata's. Her eyes were ice blue and she wore a black jacket. **

**"Riiko Ozara?" Sasuke blinked. **

**"Don't I have her for a student?" Tsunade nodded. **

**"Riiko is an orphan and I havn't resently checked on her and I couldn't get anyone else to do it." "I know Kisho and Minato are fine so I won't ask you to go to your house and Naruto's." Sasuke sighed. **

**"She's not like Yamazaki, Sasuke." "She can't get over her loss." Sasuke stared at the picture of Riiko. Then he opened it and blinked. **

**"Last of the Ozaras?" Sasuke felt like he was having daji-vu. Tsunade's seyes stared at Sasuke. **

**"All but Erika Ozara." Tsunade stood up and looked out the window. **

**"It was rumored Erika is with Orochimaru but from what Riiko told me..."**

**-Tsunade's flashback-**

**A little girl cried on a chair, her hair in a black ponytail and she wore a plain t-shirt. Tsunade touched her shoulder to make her feel that it will be all right. **

**"Riiko...do you know where Erika is?" Tsunade asked softly. Riiko held herself and tried to remain calm. **

**"She-She said...she said that she had to get away to the-the oppisite side." Riiko shoke her head. Tsunade blinked. **

**"Get away to where?" Riiko held her head. **

**"I can't remeber, I should remeber what happened." Tsunade smiled and made Riiko face her. **

**"It's ok not to remeber." "Why don't you go and get some sleep?" Riiko nodded. **

**-End Flashback-**

**Sasuke turned and opened the door to leave. **


End file.
